Duel me
by dukefan01
Summary: After Seto's Academy is insulted by loosing to some mystery kids, Seto decides to find and Duel their teacher. It turns out their teacher is the owner of a home for unfortunate kids, and is a person from Seto's high school days.


**I really need to work on my story 'The Perfect End', I really need to study for my two exams on monday, I really need to write my two papers for my archaeology classes, and I really need to make a map for a land navigation lab...however, I find myself at a block with all of that (sine I've been doing it for about six hours straight) so I'm going to take a quick break to write this. (I promise I will get back to my other stories soon for those who are waiting for them). Anyway, this is just supposed to be a fun idea off of a headcannon I'll explain at the end. I plan on writing a larger fleshed out story based on it, but I guess I'm putting it out there to see what ya'll think.**

Seto sat watching the finals of his tournament. He missed competing himself, but it wasn't something he did anymore. There was no point since his generation had retired. Katsuya was the first to go about eight years ago. If he was being honest with himself, Seto had to admit he was surprised. After all the blonde was always going on about how he wanted to be a professional duelist, but only lasted for a few years. He hadn't even formally announced his retirement, he just stopped appearing. Then Mai and Yugi were next. Mai had decided she was getting too old for dueling and wanted to see what the next generation could do. Yugi wanted to focus on his chosen career, although he still made a few appearances every so often. After that Seto found he couldn't enjoy the game anymore. He barley noticed Insector, Dinosaur, an the other duelists of their generation dropping out one by one. He had no idea what any of them were doing, not even Yugi. Now he was the only one truly left on the scene, a relic of the first generation.

This tournament was supposed to demonstrate to all of Japan the splendor of his Duel Academy. He wanted to show that his students were the top of the dueling world. Yet this seemed to work in the opposite way. Out of the finale four, only one of his students made it. The other three were no name teenagers who seemed to crawl out of the wood work and take the victory. He ran the girl and two boy's names through his school's database a third time, just to be sure. The screen flashed negative again, telling him they were not nor ever had been in attendance at his academy. Seto frowned as he watched the three interact. It was clear they were good friends, and if Seto had to put a word to it, possibly family. They were cheering each other on, encouraging each other to do their best. It reminded Seto of watching Yugi's old group. For some reason it made him angry.

Seto knew he had to go congratulate the winner of the tournament. As he stood up he thought about asking the three if they learned to play together. If someone had taught them to play Seto felt he would have to find that person. After all it was an insult to his academy if some no name person could train their students better than Seto's top of line dueling teachers. If they learned to play on their own then that would also be an insult to his academy. It would mean that the people he hired were useless. He approached the winning boy and the girl who was the runner up, both of them laughing with their friend without a care in the world.

"Congratulations on your victory." Seto said a little stiffly. The boy gave him a cocky grin, something Seto had seen before in his own youth from another duelist. "I noticed your names were not on the Academy's roster. I assume you did not attend." Seto said, wanting to confirm from the children what his computer already told him. The three kids winces and the semi-finalist boy sighed.

"We'd never be able to afford something like that." he said. Seto nodded to show he understood. "Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked. The three children seemed to light up at the question, like they had some amazing memories attached to learning how to play the game and just couldn't wait to tell him about it.

"Our Old man taught us. He even bought us our first decks!" the winner said with a huge grin. Seto frowned. The boy just said their father taught them, but none of them had the same family name. They were also all the same age and didn't look a thing alike, telling Seto they weren't related, at least by blood. However he was more concerned with finding who this 'Old man' or 'Father' was.

"I see. Who would that be?" he asked. Seto knew he could probably look up the address, but since he was currently in front of the children he may as well ask. The three kids gave him a confused look, as if Seto should already know who their 'Father' was.

"Jounouchi Katusya." the girl said. Seto really didn't know what to think now. It had been about eight years since he last saw Katsuya, but the blonde should only be about twenty-eight. These kids were about sixteen, and if Katsuya was to be their father he would have had to sired them at around eleven years old. Seto knew it wasn't possible. Not only that but Katusya was always a third rate duelist. There was no possible way he could train three kids to be better than his own students.

"Jounouchi Katsuya is your father?" he asked slowly. The kids didn't look surprised by the question.

"Not biologically. He's the closest thing most of had to a good father, so many of us call him our dad, or in his case Old Man." the girl said, gesturing at the winner. Seto decided it may just be time to pay his old classmate a visit. He gave the teens their prizes and left. As he headed toward the exit he pulled out his phone and called Isano.

"It's me, find the current address of Jounouchi Katsuya and send it to my driver." he ordered.

xxx

Seto's driver brought the limo to a stop and Seto looked out the window, curious to see where the blonde now called home after all these years. He was surprised to see the 'Domino City Second Chance' home. Seto scowled. He knew the place, after all it had been in the news for the last few years. Many businesses had began backing the place, offering the jobs to the older children who lived there as their charity work. In fact Seto was sure Mokuba was starting a similar program in Kaiba Corp. Many of the children who lived there were orphans, abused children, or children who were one step away from prison. As an orphan himself, Seto felt like the project was a good idea. However he never really looked into it too much. He had his own affairs to worry about.

Since the oldest children taken care of there were about eighteen, Seto had to assume Katusya worked there. It didn't explain why he would register his work place as his home address, but that didn't matter at the moment. Seto was here to confront the insult to his Academy and that was all. He got out of the car and headed into the home, intent on hunting down the former duelist. Many of the children that lived there were giving him surprised looks as he walked by, probably trying to wonder why a famous CEO was walking through the halls of a home for kids. Seto realized he didn't know where to go to find Katsuya, so he asked a young girl that he passed in the hall. She told him to try the main office and gave him the directions. Seto briefly wondered by Katsuya would be in the main office, but decided it wasn't important.

He finally arrived at the door, but paused before going in. He and Katsuya never got along, they always fought and Seto never wanted to acknowledge him. Did he really want to start that again after eight years of silence? Seto decided that the insult to his academy was the most important issue to address at the moment, so he pushed the thoughts aside and forced open the door. "Where can I find Jounouchi Katsuya?" he asked as he did.

xxx

Katsuya sighed as he looked over the two kids. "I get that your mad, but that was no reason to hit him." he told the one boy, then he rounded on the other when he caught a smirk on the boy's face. "As for you, you shouldn't be antagonizing him like that. I don't care what you two were doin' before you got here, but you live under my roof now. There is no fighting here." he said firmly. The two boys looked down, both having guilty looks on their faces. Katsuya knelt down so he was on their level. "From now on when you two want to fight it out, do it on a video game or something." he said. Before he could continue on his lecture however his office door suddenly was thrown open.

"Where can I find Jounouchi Katsuya?" Seto asked as he came in, pausing when he saw Katsuya with two boys. Katsuya meanwhile was trying to figure out what just happened. There was a lot of things he was expecting to happen today. He was expecting at least one fight, with some new kids coming in. He was expecting to hear news about a Duel Monster's tournament since some of his kids went to participate in it. He was not expecting his high school advisory to come bursting into his office looking for him. The two boys were just as confused at Katsuya was.

"We'll finish this later, you boys can go." Katsuya said, standing up but only looking at Seto. The two boys nodded and left, going on either side of the CEO who was in the door way. Seto glanced around the room, confused that no one else was there.

"Where is your boss?" Seto asked. He was there to challenge Katsuya and didn't want any distractions. Katsuya gave him a confused look.

"Uhm...me?" Katusya said a little uncertainly. Why did Seto want to know, unless Mokuba had his project go through and Seto was there to discuss the terms for finding jobs for some of his older kids. However if that's what he wanted then he would have known that Katsuya was the founder, owner, and manager of the home. Seto meanwhile was trying to figure out what Katsuya meant. If he was the boss then he owned the place. After a second Seto found he wasn't too surprised by the information. Yugi's friends all had bleeding hearts and this seemed just the thing Katsuya would do.

"I see. Jounouchi, duel me." he ordered. Katsuya actually looked surprised by that. The two of them hadn't played against each other in a while. Katsuya remembered their last duel was in the finale tournament he participated in. It was the semi-finales and Seto had won that duel. Now eight years later he was in the blondes office challenging him? In all the years they had known each other, Seto had never once challenged him. Katsuya wondered if he should remind the CEO that he was retired, and for that matter Seto was retired from competitive dueling as well. However Katsuya was never one to back down from a challenge, so he nodded.

"Sure Kaiba." he agreed, moving to his desk to find his deck. "Can I ask what brought this on?" he asked, opening a drawer to see if he left it in that particular one. Seto scowled.

"Your kids placed three out of four in the semi-finales of my tournament today, and two of them were the victor and runner up." Seto explained. Katsuya paused looking for his deck to look up at Seto and smile like a proud father.

"Really?! That's awesome. Which ones?" Katusya asked. Seto was confused, how could the blonde forget which of his kids he taught to play the game?

"A girl and two boys. They said you bought them their first decks." Seto said. Katsuya gave him a blank look for a second before he started laughing. He was still laughing as he returned to looking for his deck. Seto was not amused.

"What is so funny?" he hissed. Katusya seemed to finally find his deck and pulled it out of his desk, still chuckling.

"Kaiba, do you know how long this place has been running? I must have had over a hundred kids come through those doors since we started. I try to help each of them from the day they come to the day they leave. That includes finding them jobs and encouraging their hobbies. Since Duel Monsters is one of the most popular games right now, most of the kids want to learn how to play. So I buy them decks and teach them the basics. After that they're on their own. They learn by playing against each other and they buy better cards on their own." he explained. Seto nodded to show he understood.

"I take your students defeating my Academies as an insult, so I came to duel you to avenge that insult." Seto said. Katsuya just smirked. He really didn't care why the other was here right now, all he knew is he'd finally have a good challange for the first time in a long time.

"So which ones won?" Katsuya asked. Seto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." he said. Now Katsuya looked offended. Seto had to admit the blonde hadn't changed too much. His emotions were still very visible.

"It does matter. I want to congratulate my kids." he said.

"You can look it up after." Seto said, then he smirked as an idea came to him. "Or you can beat me and I'll tell you." he decided. After all, some duels were more fun with something on the line. Katsuya smiled again.

"You're on." he agreed.

 **This is an idea I came up with and couldn't get out of my head. So the new DSOD movie came out and Katsuya says he wants to be a professional duelist, but we don't hear much about him after. So I head cannoned this for his future. After two or three years as a Professional Duelist Katsuya sees a middle school gang on his way to a tournament. He remembers his childhood and decides that someone needs to help these kids, thinking about how Hiroto and Yugi got him off the streets. During the Tournament he realizes he can be that person. So after (which he was a finalist in that tournament, but because Yugi and Seto were there he couldn't win) he starts coming up with ideas. Finally Katsuya decides to open a home for kids who are down on their luck. Kids from abusive families, kids who live on the streets, kids who are down on their luck, orphans, kids one step away from juvenile hall, anyone basically. Katsuya goes to the police department and finds the officers that almost arrested him in middle school to see what they think. They are proud of how far this boy has gone and decide to back him up. They make an argument and get the city behind the idea. The building that Katsuya will be using is paid for, as well as food for the kids. They also send the troubled kids there to give them a second chance. Katsuya looks after every kid that comes in and cares for them like they were his own. His friends are very supportive and come by to help when they can. I just think it's something he'd do.**


End file.
